Progress Complete
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: Taylor and Bella are back in this exciting new sequel to Progress Incomplete. Join the sisters as they fight off new threats and learn secrets that were better off staying secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Taylor Swan_

"How is that fair, mom?" I looked at my daughter with a smile on my face. It has been a months since we learned about Maria and her newborn army. We were all anxious for her to make her move. The volturi contacted us and told us everything they found out about her army. It was a welcome surprise to hear them offer us assistance. Edward wasn't fully convinced Aro would help without wanting something in return. "Hello? Earth to mom!" I blinked, unnecessarily, and grinned at Sita. She looked like she was fourteen years old already. It worried me a little seeing as Amun, the half breed Alice tracked down and is now living with the Volturi said he never reached maturity till 15 years after his birth.

"You are not allowed to go to some party out in the Goonies, Sita."

"Why not? Jake is going to be there."

I rolled my eyes. "Not going to happen." Sita sighed and started to pout. "And don't you dare ask your father."

"What if I convinced Aunty Bella to come with me?" She grinned up at me hopefully.

"Where is Aunty Bella going?" We turned in the direction of the voice. Bella had a smile on her face as she sat down, She was practically glowing from her pregnancy.

"Mom won't let me go to a party." Sita whined.

"Bella is pregnant Sita, why would she want to go to party?" I asked her.

Sita shrugged. "Cause she loves me."

Bella and I both started laughing. "Is Jake going to be there?" Bella asked and Sita nodded. "Why not let her go then? She may look fourteen but she has the mind of an adult."

I glared at my sister. "Exactly, she may look fourteen but she is only still a baby."

Sita rolled her eyes this time. "If you want to blame this stupid age thing on something then blame it on the fact you didn't keep your legs closed."

"Sita!" I looked at her in shock.

"Why do you have to be so mean? I am not stupid, I am not going to get myself pregnant."

I stifled a growl and stood up. "I said no." And I turned and walked out of the room.

I ran into Cybelle on my way out the door. My mother with her goddess like features could pass for a teen model any day. Her eyes were a bright gold. She was turned into a vampire when I was younger and was on the run from the Volturi for her special gift. She had the ability to time travel, even as a human she was able to do it, but as a vampire all she had to do was think about it and she was there. Charlie, my dad was also a vampire, he got turned a couple months ago after I begged Carlisle to change him after he accidentally drove his car over a cliff. The two are officially together now, and no matter how happy it makes me I still hate running into them when they are in a heavy make out session.

"Mom." I said surprised. "Were you eavesdropping?"

She looked at me with mock horror. "Me? I would never."

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"Were you that difficult when you were a teenager?"

I shrugged and gave her a cocky grin. "Nah, I was worse."

"Yes, Bella always was the one with a good head on her shoulders." She laughed at my glare. "So why don't you want her going to this party?"

I sighed. "With every thing that has been going on. I just don't want her leaving my sight."

"Taylor, with everything that has happened, is the reason why you should let her go. Jacob will be with her, and I am sure Leah will be there as well." I growled at her name. "You know they will protect her."

I sighed again, knowing she was right. "Fine. Do you hear that Sita? You can go to your freakin party."

High pitch squeals were heard in the other room. "See, that wasn't so hard." Cybelle winked at me and walked away. Blasted woman.

* * *

><p><em>Sam Uley<em>

"All right guys, we better head back now." I suggested. "The sun is setting and there is nothing more to see."

Howls were heard in the distance and I looked at the two vampires beside me. "I don't understand what she is waiting for." Jasper muttered.

"I am not sure." Edward answered. "I can not get close enough to read her mind. The newborns are no help, their need for blood is overriding any coherent thought."

"I am surprised the Volturi hasn't stepped in yet." I said,

Edward flinched but shifted back to his normal pose quickly. "They have offered their assistance in case we need it. They have wanted to bring Maria's reign to an end for a while now, but they never had the numbers." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Still don't I suppose, which is why they are hoping we will take care of it."

"Do you think we should just attack them Jasper?" I asked the God of War. "Instead of waiting for her to make up her mind."

Jasper shook his head. "She might be waiting for that. She must have found someone to control all those newborns. They are too tame."

"I agree." Edward answered. "Well shall we go?"

Jasper and I nodded in agreement and we bolted for the forest. I phased within the forest and took off towards Forks. It was a long run, but it was worth every second of it. Back at the Cullen house we sat around the living room while we shared our days progress. Admittedly it wasn't much more than any other day.

"So she is waiting for us to attack her?" Taylor asked after we finished.

"It is possible. But until she makes up her mind, I am blind. " Alice replied, looking frustrated.

"Well couldn't we make the decision to go to her and then you could see the future that way?" Bella suggested.

"We could try, but there is no guarantee it will work. One little choice could shift everything." Alice informed.

"Can't we ever get a freakin break around here?" Taylor yelled, making everyone jump. "This is ridiculous, I thought all the danger would disappear after I turned into a vampire.. But no, here I am all immortalized and we still have to fight the bad guys."

"At least this one is not after you this time." Jasper joked.

She turned her glared onto him, "This is no time for joking, I just want this over with. The waiting is killing me." Everyone laughed at that and Taylor made a grunting noise and took off outside.

"You would think she was the one pregnant with all those hormones she got raging." Bella muttered while holding her belly protectively.

"Can you even fight if your pregnant?" Sita asked her, we all turned to her, curious.

Bella smiled at her niece, her chocolate eyes twinkling. "I imagine I could if Maria ever hurried up and got here."

Sita chewed her bottom lip, her eyes glued to Bella's stomach. "What if we set a trap for Maria?" All the eyes in the room turned to her and she blushed.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Edward asked.

She shrugged. "You said she wants Uncle Jazz right? So why not set a trap and use him as bait" She looked quickly at Jasper. "No offence. This whole thing just reminds me of Victoria and her newborn army."

"Your right, it does have some resemblance to the psychotic red head." Bella smiled.

"Maria has been around for a long time, maybe even longer than Carlisle." Jasper explained. "I am not sure a trap will work."

"Then don't make the trap so obvious." Sita rolled her eyes. "I am sure her older controlled newborns are spying on us, reporting everything they see back to her. So you just have to find something that will make her want to come here quicker." She looked down at her watch. "Well I got to go. The party is going to start soon."

"Party? What party?" Edward asked, confused.

"Bye daddy." She kissed his cheek and ran out the door, Jake and Leah following behind.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Cybelle convinced Taylor that Sita could go to this party with Jake and Leah tonight." Bella grinned at the glare Edward directed to Cybelle.

"I hate not being able to read minds." Edward grumbled as he walking out of the room.

"Well, that was fun, we should do it again some time." Esme stood up. "Whose hungry?" She asked cheerfully. Every wolf and Bella raised their hands eagerly. "Great, I will go cook up some supper."

"Sam, could I talk to you please?" Carlisle was standing beside me, and I nodded. Following him out the door and into the woods so no one could eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>"My fellow newborns!" A voice screamed and a thousand pair of eyes turned towards the voice. "The reason for your creation is coming closer with each passing day." Roars erupted from the newborns. "Soon you will have all the blood you could ever want. We are going to take this State just like I took the South. With the help from you all my loyal pets we shall soon become rulers."<p>

The newborns growled and roared with excitement as the owner of the voice left them to their own devices. Soon, she thought, Jasper will be mine. With a crazy laugh she ran into the night, looking for her next victim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is people. The long awaited sequel to Progress Incomplete. Sorry it is so short, but this is just how I feel I should end the chapter. Read and review. I will post the next chapter up soon.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter 2

_Taylor Swan_

Never again was I going to let Sita go to some wolf party in the boondocks. I never knew a half-breed could get drunk. I sighed as I stared at the passed out Sita. The others were trying not to laugh while Edward and I, and surprisingly Bella were all reprimanding Leah and Jake. The pair were also trying not to laugh as we screamed at them.

"How could you let my daughter get drunk?" Edward asked. He was the most calm I have ever seen him, it was scary.

Jake shrugged. "She must have been slipping alcohol into her cup because we made sure she had soda at all times."

I glared at Jake. "I don't want to hear excuses Jacob! I want to hear the reason why you let my daughter get so drunk that she passed out."

"She didn't seem at all drunk Taylor. Honest. She was acting like normal and then all of a sudden she was face down passed out." Jacob raised his hands when I growled. "If I had known I would have got her out of the there as soon as I could."

I turned my glare on Leah who visibly flinched. "Where the hell were you?"

Leah looked shakily at Jake, who moved away from her, clearly stating she was on her own. "I was hooking up with a girl."

I blinked at her, opened my mouth, closed it and then blinked again. "Come again?"

Leah blushed, while Emmett boomed with laughter. "I hooked up with a girl. I wanted to see if it was really me and if it could work for me and Sita." She swallowed when my glare deepened. "If Sita ever goes down that road I mean. Not saying I want to right now."

"Taylor, calm down." Edward whispered in my ear, even though everyone could still hear him. "Your gifts are getting out of control."

I turned my steely gaze towards my husband. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"Don't you think you are over reacting, just a little?" Cybelle piped up.

I glared at my mom. "What would you do if I was that young and I had to be carried home?"

She shrugged. "As long as you were safe..." She trailed off as I glared at her.

"Are you all forgetting that Sita is only a year old? Sure, she may look like a teenager, have the brain of a teenager but she is still a baby."

"Shut up mom." Sita groaned, we all turned to look at her. Her hair was sticking in every direction and her eyes were so bloodshot she could pass for a newborn vampire. "Its not Jake or Leahs fault. I chose to drink."

"I trusted you not to."

She smiled at me, "I know you did, and I am sorry I broke that trust, but yelling at those two is not the way to take your anger out. Let me sleep and tomorrow you can yell at me all you want."

I stared at my daughter for a long time and then sighed. "Very well. Edward take her up to her room. Let her sleep it off." He nodded and picked up Sita, carrying her towards the stairs.

"Taylor.." Jake started, I held up my hand to stop him.

"I do no want to talk anymore. I am going for a run." I announced and headed for the door.

"Want some company, love?" Edward asked, catching up to me just outside the door.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "sure." We bolted towards the forest.

**_PCPCPCPC_**

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan<em>

"Well, that went great." Jake muttered sarcastically.

"Just be happy she didn't try to rip your head off." I growled.

"Why are you so angry with me?" He asked. I heard everyone leaving the room, leaving me alone with Jake.

I glared at him. "You let my niece get drunk Jacob."

"Every kid needs to let loose once in a while." He plopped onto the sofa, spreading out.

"Why did she start drinking?" He shrugged. "Jacob.." I growled.

He sighed. "She started drinking after she seen Leah making out with some girl."

I rubbed my face, exhausted. "And you didn't see a problem with that?"

"Not really. I mean she did go a little overboard and honestly, I had no idea she drank that much."

"So is this the way you are going to raise our child Jake? Just let them do whatever the hell they want with no consequences to their actions?"

"Of course not!" Jake snapped. "I should have stopped her after the first two drinks, but she seemed perfectly fine, I didn't know she was able to get drunk. I figured her vampire side would have prevented her from getting drunk."

I sighed and started walking to my bedroom. "I'm tired. Good night Jake."

"Bella, wait..." Jake started following me, I turned around and glared at him, making him flinch.

"I just want to be alone right now." He nodded and stormed out the door while I continued going to my room.

What have Taylor and myself gotten ourselves into? Of course it was destined for Taylor to become a vampire, her own mother was one, but why the hell did I have to get mixed into all of this supernatural drama? Here I am, pregnant with a werewolf's baby, who at any moment could imprint on some random chick who walked through the door. Why am I still here? I sighed and shook my head of the thoughts threatening to over power me once again. It must be a wolf instinct to run when feeling threatened. I couldn't abandon my sister or my niece when Maria was so close to attacking, but that begs the question of how I am going to fight with a baby inside me. Of course I am only a few months along, but this is the most crucial part for the baby's survival.

I sighed again, the thoughts I have been burying since I found out about the baby forced themselves back up to the surface. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe there was something I could do. I could look up Charlie's ancestors. After all it had to be because of him we got our _gifts_. It would be nice to know where we came from, of course, it would be easier to do that if I just took off. All I would need is one clear sign that it would be safer for my baby if I left. Just one. I slammed my fist into the wall, screaming out my frustration and then screaming some more from the pain in my hand. I looked at the wall and noticed I made a hole. Great, they were gonna kill me. I looked in the hole and noticed a piece of paper with my name on it, curious, I snatched it and opened it up. It was from Taylor.

_Bella,_

_ I know how hard this whole thing must be for you. To see me happy and to have a family and how I haven't really been the best sister I should have been. I can't imagine how you feel about being pregnant with a wolf you hasn't imprinted on you and probably won't. I am not writing this to bring your fears to light, but I am trying to understand and to make it right. Edward can not read your mind, but Alice can see your future and she hasn't liked what she has seen. So here I am, writing this to you as a sign of how much I love you and hope for you to have a happy ending like I do. Inside the wall is a bag for you. It contains money, passports and everything else you may need to start over. I am not forcing you to leave, but I am trying to give you your best chance at happiness. _

_ Whatever you decide, I will stand by your decision and if you do decide to leave, I left a phone in there programmed with a private phone of mine so you can reach me whenever you can. I wish you the best my dear sister. As it pains me to write this, I am sure it will pain you for whatever you decide. I only hope we can meet again. I love you so much, and my wish is for you to find your happiness._

_With love_

_Taylor_

_P.S. Alice said if you planned to leave, there are car keys in the bag to a car just outside of my house. She also said to travel to Texas. She said it was your first step to happiness._

Tears fell on the paper as I reread the letter over and over. My sign. I smiled at the letter and said a silent _thank-you_ to my sister and started packing. Throwing some clothes into the bag, pulling out the car keys and with one last look in my room I jumped out of the window.

**_PCPCPCPC_**

* * *

><p><em>Taylor Cullen<em>

"She's gone!" Jacob yelled, storming into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella. She's gone." Jake whispered.

"What do you mean gone?" Sita asked him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"She left this." He shoved a note into her hand.

She looked at me, and I nodded. "I am sorry I had to do this. I needed to find my happy ending, just like I know you will find yours Jake." Sita looked up from the note with tears in her eyes. "Mom."

I rushed over and wrapped her into my arms. "It's okay Sita. She will be back, she probably just needed some time to think."

"She just needed time to think?" Jake repeated. "She broke up with me and ran away with my baby!"

"Jake you need to calm down." I ordered.

He was shaking furiously now, "She took my baby!"

"Sam!" I screamed. Everyone came running into the kitchen. Quil and Embry grabbed Jake and shoved him through the back door, as soon as he was outside he shifted and ran for the trees.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He found a note from Bella. She left."

"Left?" Seth repeated.

I nodded, hugging Sita harder, trying to stop my body from trembling. "She went to go look for her happy ending."

"Happy ending? She is going to have Jake's baby and they both loved each other. Jake was even going to purpose."

I shook my head, I couldn't explain this to them, fortunately Edward spoke up. "If you remember, Jake never imprinted on Bella."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam growled.

Edward rose a perfect brow, staring at the Alpha in disbelief. "Must I remind you of the story of you and Leah?"

Sam's face turned an unpleasant shade of red and nodded. "Why didn't she just tell Jake that? She could have had his baby and then left."

"You mean leave her baby here?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. Who else is going to prepare it for their heritage."

"That is going to be one super charged pup." Cybelle muttered to no one in particular.

"Can you find her?" Sam asked Alice.

"No." She shook her head. "She keeps changing her mind, I am not sure where she is going."

"I will talk to the Elders. See what they want done about this." I nodded and he and the rest of the pack took off.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered. "Is she going to Texas?"

"By the looks of it, she seems to be heading in that direction." Sita looked at me dumbfounded.

"You knew she was leaving?"

"No." I answered, my body starting to tremble. "No Sita. I just gave her the option."

"Am I ever going to see her again?"

I nodded. "Of course, maybe you can go visit her when she is settled."

Sita smiled and hugged me hard. "I'm glad I have a mom who cares so much." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

I gave Edward a wary smile. "You know, if I wasn't a vampire I would be bawling my eyes out right now."

He smiled and wrapped me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"Do you think she will be okay all by herself out there?" Esme asked.

I shared a knowing smile with Alice. "I think she will find what she's looking for Esme."

"What would that be?" Rose asked.

"Her happy ending."

**_PCPCPCPC_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here is chapter two, I know it was probably a big twist for only Chapter two, but I think it works. Now, you opinion, what do you think would be easier... a whole chapter dedicated to Bella's POV or just a couple pages at the end of every chapter. I am not really sure what one I like better, so maybe I will do both and see which one you like better. As always Read and Review. Maria will be coming soon, so that should be exciting. <strong>

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
